Cloud platforms may be used to provide cloud services to clients. A cloud platform is formed by a cloud platform application being run on underlying hardware infrastructure. Cloud services include, for example, Software-as-a-Service (SaaS), Platform-as-a-Service (PaaS), Infrastructure as a Service (laaS), and so on.